U'Kaylee
CE Kobold Rogue 5 / Expert 2 HP: 37 (07 HD) Init: +4 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 16 BAB: +4 Attack: +1 Dagger (1d3+1 19-20/x2) Abilities: STR 08, DEX 18, CON 12, INT 12, WIS 10, CHA 12 Saves: Fort +02, Ref +08, Will +04 Skills: Appraise +14, Balance +7, Craft (Trapmaking) +13, Bluff +6, Climb +2, Disguise +6, Escape Artist +12, Gather Information +6, Heal +3, Hide +14, Jump +2, Knowledge (Local) +6, Listen +4, Move Silently +12, Profession (Miner) +2, Search +7, Sense Motive +2, Spot +4 Languages: Draconic, Common Feats: Skill Focus (Appraise), Skill Focus (Heal) Possessions: +1 Dagger, Slave Ring (Keyed to Slave Ring worn by Nosthryn Teken’ra), Amulet of Warmth, Sundark Goggles, Gloves of Manual Prowess Patron: Kurtulmak Features: Kobold Qualities Sneak Attack: U’Kaylee deals an extra 3d6 points of damage when striking an opponent when the opponent is denied a Dexterity bonus to Armor Class, such as when it is surprised and flat-footed, or when you attack from a flanking position. This extra damage only applies to living creatures that have a discernible anatomy. Undead, constructs, oozes, plants, incorporeal creatures and creatures immune to extra damage from critical hits are not vulnerable to this extra damage. Trapfinding: U’Kaylee can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. He can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magical traps. Evasion (Ex): If U’Kaylee makes a successful Reflex Saving Throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he takes no damage. This ability can only be used if he is wearing light armor or no armor. If U’Kaylee is helpless, he does not gain the benefit of evasion. Trap Sense (Ex): U’Kaylee gains an intuitive sense that alerts him to danger from traps, giving him a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): U’Kaylee can react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. Combat/Tactics: U’Kaylee is a coward, who runs and hides, rather than stays and fights. During combat, he does whatever he can escape the situation, and then runs and hides until the threat has passed. Friends/Allies: U’Kaylee has no actual friends, and no actual allies. The closest he has to either would be Nosthryn Teken’ra, the Drow who enslaved him. U’Kaylee does his bidding, and in return, Nosthryn lets him live. Because Nosthryn has spent many years with U’Kaylee as his slave, he would rather defend him from harm, so he doesn’t have to enslave and teach another creature. Foes/Enemies: U’Kaylee’s chief foe is his master, Nosthryn Teken’ra. Most of the time, he serves the Drow obediently, but he constantly yearns for his freedom, to return to the tunnels of his birth and home. Because he regularly serves Nosthryn as a petty thief, U’Kaylee has made numerous enemies among Memnon’s criminal underworld, though he is mostly protected from them by his master. Appearance: U’Kaylee is a typical Kobold. He is a middle aged creature that stands all of two feet and two inches, and weighs about thirty pounds. He has gray-purple scales, red eyes, and a reptilian maw filled with numerous small, yellow teeth. The clothes he wears are typically dirty and tattered, a combination of being a slave and his own personal disregard for personal hygiene. Personality: U’Kaylee is, like most other Kobold, paranoid to a degree. He is constantly looking over his back. U’Kaylee is also complaining almost constantly, be it muttering somewhat coherently in either Common or Draconic, or just merely sighing, huffing, and gruffing. He is somewhat of a coward, and although he ultimately does the bidding of his master, he does so with a great deal of hesitation and fear. History: U’Kaylee was born in 1,123, to his clan of Kobolds. His people did not have a set home, but rather, wandered the Underdark, going where their leaders took them. Growing up, U’Kaylee was taught how to be a Kobold, and learned a great deal about trap making, religion, and other basic fundamentals. In 1,139, Nosthryn Teken’ra, a Drow exile living in Memnon, accidentally stumbled across U’Kaylee and his tribe when he was in a cave miles outside of the city, looking for mushrooms with medicinal qualities. The Kobolds engaged the Drow magician, but even though their numbers were superior, the Drow far outclassed the small creatures. When the tribe was retreating, U’Kaylee fell behind, and was captured by the Drow. Sparing his life, Nosthryn made U’Kaylee his slave, using a matched pair of Master-Slave Rings to ensure that the Kobold did his bidding. U’Kaylee acts as an “assistant” of sorts to the mad Drow medicine man. U’Kaylee also serves as a lackey for Nosthryn, going the dirty work that the Drow does not wish to perform himself, such as disposing of dead corpses (a duty that U’Kaylee does not necessarily dislike), stealing hard to find medicinal components, and engaging in thievery when funds need to be raised for whatever reason. Motivations and Goals: For the time being, U’Kaylee does the bidding of his master, lest he unleash the Drow’s anger, and incur a beating. U’Kaylee seeks to eventually free himself from Nosthryn, though the Kobold does not know how or when he can accomplish this goal.